As the manufacturing technology of flat panel displays is more mature, traditional CRT displays have been replaced by the flat panel displays. Currently, typical flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays (PDPs), electrophoretic displays and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs). Among these displays, the LCDs have the most popularity.
For satisfying needs of consumers, the LCDs with wide viewing angle and low color shifting have become the mainstream of market. The currently often used wide viewing angle technologies include in plane switching (IPS) and advanced hyper viewing angle (AHVA). However, during the manufacturing of the LCD devices, high heat and high pressure are needed to bond driver chips to the glass substrate of the LCD panel, in such a step, the glass substrate can easily be deformed to bend, which causes abnormal light leakage while the LCD device is in a normally black mode.